


The New Normal

by DummyBoiVibez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a good senpai, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBoiVibez/pseuds/DummyBoiVibez
Summary: For Yamaguchi this is normal. Tsukishima being an ass is normal. Tsukishima ignoring him is normal. What isn't normal is people caring about what Tsukishima says to him. Ngl This summary sucks so I would just read it because it's better then it sounds I swear.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> ●~● Be gentle this is my first fanfic and it's the middle of the night.  
> I just needed more Tsukiyama angst in my life so why not write it myself.  
> Also it's kinda short sorry  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated and I hope u enjoy. ●<●
> 
> ALSO before I forget there is very little Tsukkiyama romance in this as it mainly focuses on their friendship but if u want u can imagine that after the fanfic takes place they eventually start dating thats cool with me
> 
> Thanks for reading -Me ♡

As long as Yamaguchi could remember it's been this way

He talks, Tsukki ignores him, maybe occasionally nodding if Tsukki is feeling generous. However Yamaguchi was ok with this. This was his normal so why wouldn't he be. But then he joined the Karasuno Volleyball Club and people started actually having real conversations with him. Like he'd speak and they'd speak back, which to him wasn't normal. 

He'd never really had friends before. As a kid he'd accepted that as his normal. Being Bullied was normal when you look like him because freckles weren't normal. And then one day someone intervened in his normal and from that day on Yamaguchi realized that his normal wasn't the same as everyone else's and that was ok. But since he didn't have any experience with friends he didnt know what the normal was. So him and Tsukki's friendship was the only basis he had for gauging how friendships were supposed to work. So, Karasuno really turned his way of thinking on it's head. Seeing how close his Senpais were and how they interacted was crazy to him. Sure he'd seen friends hang out before but with his team he got to see up close how friends are supposed to act and he realized thats not how Tsukki and him acted. 

And of course being who he is he blamed there lack of whatever made the other friendships so special on himself. So he wanted to make an effort to strengthen his friendship with Tsukki so they could be just as close as Asahi Senpai and Noya Senpai were. That however didn't go to plan when Tsukishima blew up on him at practice one day.

"Oh my god will you shut up I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you just never stop talking!" Tsukishima yelled at Tadashi in the middle of the gym.

"Gomen Tsukki, I'll shut up." Tadashi quickly said however this did not bode well with his Senpais who didn't like their underclassmen being yelled at for simply asking Tsukishima a question about blocking.

"What's crawled up your ass Tsukishima he just asked you a question and aren't you guy's supposed to be best friends or whatever." Nishinoya said while jumping on Tsukki's shoulders. He wasn't a fan of bullies and he hated how Tsukishima was speaking to Tadashi especially since they were supposed to be friends. 

"I don't see why this is any of your concern but if you may know I have no problem with him asking a question it's just he has been talking non stop for the past week and it's getting on my nerves." Tsukishima added pushing his Senpai off of him.

"Gomen tsuk-" Yamaguchi began to apologize but before he finished Noya butted in

"What's wrong with him talking, honestly I think it's great he's finally coming out of his shell. He's too quite." Noya just about yelled at Tsukishima who had begun to roll his eyes. 

"Well if he wants to come out of his shell he doesn't have to do it at my expense." 

"Gomen Tsukk! Really Nishinoya Senpai it's ok I have been talking way to much I'll just cut back a little it's no big deal really." Tadashi said quickly trying to get out of this situation as fast as he could because he was beginning to get embarrassed as the rest of the team began to crowd around them at Noya's outburst.

"What's going on?" Sugawara asks confused as to why three of his players are arguing during the middle of practice. Luckily Coach Ukai stepped out for a smoke so they won't get in trouble for taking a break.

"Tsukishima is being an ass to Yamaguchi."

"Noya watch your language." Asahi said covering Hinata's ears seeming to forget he is almost always hanging out with Kageyama and is never far behind Tanaka.

"Wait why is Tsukishima being an, sorry Asahi, ass to Yamaguchi." Suga said clearly trying to understand why the friends weren't getting along like normal.

"Yeah Stingyshima why are you being mean to Yamaguchi he's so nice unlike Bakayama." 

"SHUT UP HINATA BOKE!!!" Kageyama yelled tackling Hinata to the ground. Sugawara, ignoring the two fighting first years on the floor turned his attentuon back to a very flustered Yamaguchi and a very pissed Tsukishima.

"I don't see why it is any of your guy's concerns this is between Tadashi and me." Tsukishima said having to bite if tounge from saying anything ruder to his upperclassmen.

"He was telling Yama to shut up because he was talking too much but isn't that a good thing we were just talking about how he needed to open up more because Ennoshita thinks he'd make a good cap-" Noya was swiftly cut off by Ennoshita's hand. It was true they had been discussing the first years and who would make a good captain come their third year and Ennoshita had mentioned Yamaguchi for the role but everyone agreeded that at least as of now the first year had a lot to overcome before he was ready, specifically his shyness.

"I mean Noya is right it is a good thing that Yamaguchi is talking more I don't see the problem here Tsukishima." Sugawara added after Noya. He genuinely didn't understand what was going on with Tsukishima. 

"I think I've just been talking a little to much for Tsukki's liking, which is totally ok and I probably should cut back a little." Yamaguchi said once again trying to dissolve the situation.

"I don't care if he talks, good for him really, but if he wants to talk non stop like he has been he needs to find another friend to do so with. But seeing as though I'm the only one who seems to put up with he'll just have to shut up for now." Tsukishima spit a little more harshly then he meant to. 

"Wow not cool dude." Tanaka said feeling bad for his kohai.

"Gomen Tsukki." Yamaguchi said on the verge of tears as he ran out of the gym. He knew deep down that Tsukki was resentful that he was always following him around like a lost puppy but Yamaguchi had just hoped it was all on his head and Tsukki didn't mind being his only friend but man was he wrong.

"Shit." Tsukishima said obviously not meaning to have been so rough with his closest friend.

"Yeah shit Tsukishima you fucked up now your going to go out there and apologize and bring Yamaguchi back to practice and you guys are going to work out whatever is going on." Sugawra said pissed at his underclassmen. 

"Why did freckles just run out crying and what's going on shouldn't you all be practicing serves." Coach Ukai said confused as to what the hell was going on. 

"Right Coach. Everyone line up minus Tsukishima 30 serves each to close out practice." Daichi said finally putting in his imput in after being quite and letting his co-captain handle the first years. 

"Aw but I wanna check up on Yama, Stingyshima is so mean." 

"Boke let asshole handle it you'd just make him cry even more." 

"No I wouldn't I'm good with people unlike someone who'd rather live on an island with no people in sight."

"Whatever pea brain I bet I'll land more serves then you."

"Your on Bakayama." Hinata said running towards the nearest volleyball. Tsukishima who had been listening to dumb and dumbers conversation finally decided to head out to find Tadashi and apologize. He really was sorry and didn't mean to blow up Tadashi he was just stressed with his brother about to leave for University and took it out on the closet thing which happened to be his best friend. Truthfully he had been glad that Tadashi was taking more he loved to here the other boy's voice not that he'd admit that to anyone. When he finally found Tadashi he was curled up in a ball outside the clubroom.

"Tadashi." Tsukishima said carefully afraid he may cause Tadashi to run again.

"Gomen Tsukki, Gomen. I know I'm annoying and probably pretty boring but I just thought that we could still be friends. I know that I hold you back and I was selfish to do that so I understand if you want to stop hanging out with me and-" Before he could finish Tadashi was caught off guard by Tsukishima hugging him.

"God Tadashi stop apologizing I should be the one saying sorry. Your not boring or annoying at all I love hanging out with you your my bestfriend. I've just been really stressed this week with Akiteru leaving, which I know is no excuse for being an ass to you so I'm sorry."

"No you don't have to apologize Tsukki I understand. It probably didn't help that I was talking so much." Tadashi said sadly.

"Wanna know something?" Tsukishima said watching Tadashi nod.

"I love your voice and I love hearing you talk so please never stop Tada." Tsukishima finally managed put after a second of struggling.

"Really Tsukki it's not annoying or high pitched and squeaky I've been told that-" Once again cutting Tadashi off before he could spiral into more self deprecation.

"No Tadashi it's perfect don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok." Tsukishima said making sure Tadashi believed him.

"I do have a question though what made you start speaking more?" Tsukishima asked suddenly curious as to what had happened to his normally shy friend.

"Oh I don't know I just though maybe I wasn't putting enough effort in and that's why we didn't have the same like spark as Noya Senpai and Asahi Senpai." Tadashi said embarrassed that he had to admit his plan.

"Well first if anyone isn't putting enough effort in its me not you and second you do know that they're dating right?" Tsukishima said with a chuckle.

"Really how'd you know." Yamaguchi said stunned that he didn't know.

"It's pretty obvious Tada but between me and you I think we have that spark you were looking for." Tadashi blushed at the words and shyly looked away as Tsukishima grinned and offered his hand to help Tadashi up.

"Well come on lets go back in there before Ukai kills us."

"Suga senpai might kill you if we go back though." Tadashi said teasing Tsukishima. Tsukishima just laughed and looked away as the pair walked hand in hand back to the gym.

"See you slackers finally decided to show up 40 serves both of you."

"Yes coach" Tadashi and Tsukishima said in sinc.

"Glad it worked out and tell me if he does anything like that again ok so I can beat some sense back into him alright." Suga said as he passed Yamaguchi.

"Ohhh ok-kay" Yamaguchi stammered out clearly see flustered from his and Tsukishima's talk.

"Yeah and beanpole just because your gigantic doesn't mean I can't chop you down like Jack did so watch your back next time and that's a threat." Nishinoya said currently being held back by Asahi Tsukishima just laughed and said he'd count on it. And as Yamaguchi watched him get threatened by his Senpais

Yamaguchi realized he would be ok if this was his new normal.


End file.
